Statsi's Journey
by The truemysteryintheshadows
Summary: One legend two stories,which one will complete the heroic deed,fix the mistake and bring hope back to the world? It's hard to know when one is taken by evil and the other is whisked away to the human world who will mend what is broken?who will save the day?


Statsi's Journey

"Hurry!" we must get the children to safety!" yelled a woman's voice, Kako opened his eyes, his sister Exagora still asleep in the crib beside him, he could hear his father Epimetus running towards them, he lifted him, and his sister up, everything in their home was tumbling to the ground,ash hung in the air like a fog that would never lift. "Here take Exagora!" his father's once kind and gentle eyes now filled with panic. Epimetus handed his sister to their mother, her usually glossy and sleek raven shaded hair was now wild and scattered much like the wind that was screeching through their home. Kako heard his sister's cries as she was pulled away from Kako but he was far too weak to cry out to his sister, he had been small for his age since birth, It was a miracle given by Zeus that he survived at all. "I must fix this,it is all my fault!" said Pandora, her eyes filled with feelings of guilt and fear not for herself,but for the world, for man, and most of all for her children. "Pandora it is not your fault my love,Zeus was testing you, both of us and we failed,now we have to pay the price,take the children,I will try and close the box" Pandora smiled at her husband, "You are the only man I will ever love" she kissed him and took Kako "Look after your sister my brave Kako you are her light,you are our light,the strength that shines in you shines for us all, when you smile so shall we I love you Kako" she kissed his forehead and handed him to her husband "I admire your sacrifice but this is my mistake and I alone have to be the one to fix it" she kissed him on the cheek "I love you Epimetus and always will" she turned and raced through the rubble towards the box's location. "Pandora stop!" yelled Epimetus,racing after her but the weather was getting intense, a bombardment of hail pelting towards him from all directions. He covered his son's face. "Do not worry Kako I will not let anything harm you" he yelled over the wind, slowly he managed to get behind a shattered column that was shielded from the weather "There is only one way I can save you now!" His father was glowing "I sever your ties from destiny,the fate of ending up with Hades,as of now your fate is your own,only you can make your own fate," Kako felt the warmth of a protective barrier around him "This will shield you,and keep you warm and safe as long as I am alive you will come to no harm I swear to you, I will make this right my son." His father smiled at him and stood "I will be back" Epimetus turned and raced into the rubble, leaving Kako alone. Minutes later his father was racing up the temple steps towards the box. The temple was collapsing, a vortex of chaos energy erupting from the box like magma from a volcano,threatening all who were around it, Epimetus fought with all his might against the pressure and the wind eventually making it to the box, "By the powers of foresight and fate I command you close!" a barrage of yellow energy shot from his palms at the box closing it slowly. "Not so fast Epimetus he turned a small ember of fire consumed in the shadows flew up to him, "I'm not going back in there" the shadow engulfed him "AHHHHHHH!" Epimetus screamed "Who are you?!" grunted Epimetus "Well I am evil and your time has come" the flame enveloping him completely as Epimetheus vision faded to black he heard a cold,chilling cackle coming from him "Kako,Exagora,my love forgive me" He whispered as he felt his life force diminish as everything went cold. "Finally I have a body now to get on with my plan. "Humans your time is limited he cackled "and I know just how to do it" he smirked taking on Epimetheus's form and walking slowly towards the location of Kako. Meanwhile the spell on Kako was wearing off, "Daddy gone?" he whispered to himself "No daddy not gone,daddy lost' the words echoing in Kako's mind as tears began to well up in his eyes,"Daddy lost forever "came a cold chilling voice, the man laughed and picked up a crying Kako, turning to a flame and vanishing. They appeared in a small Greek village, Evil walking into a house and placing Kako on a bed "Brat you will stop crying if you want to see your sister again" "Evil man has Exie?" "Then Kako must do as he asks to save sissy" Kako stopped crying "That's better" "Fear! FEAR! Evil yelled out a hunchbacked old woman with blue skin and long frayed purple hair entering "Yes my lord?" she whimpered "Take care of the brat I have need of him in my plans,if he dies it's on you" Evil stomped out of the house and slammed the door. "Fear will make you bath then fear will cook." "Fear will care for infant if only child fear will have" the old woman said with broken words, she was shaking as she started preparing a bath for Kako,as the years went by fear took over as a surrogate parent for Kako and in exchange Kako would protect fear from herself, "It is time I left said Kako one morning "Left for where? "I can't stay in this hovel, every inch of me is telling me to go. Fear understood, the time had come, Kako sit down she said,he sat "There is something that I must tell you,years ago evil came to fear with child,no older than three years of age and told fear to care for him. So fear took him in and raised him,hoping that one day boy would save us all,and send us back where we belonged. "You would send yourself away? To save this?" Kako said, the village was full of miscreants and beggars that would not hesitate to hurt anyone if it gave them a little money or food "Kako you are boy you must go,set things right,save sister" fear said her voice still shook as it always had "No that's not possible!i'm just a boy I can't,!Evil killed my sister! Years ago!" Kako ran out the back door "You cannot hide forever Kako!you must start this quest!it destiny!" he ran until he could run no further and sat down on a rock on the outskirts of town. "I can't do this, I need to get out of this hovel but not on some journey! "You have no choice" he turned "a man with blond hair and golden skin was walking down from the sky. "Who are you?" he asked in awe of the man in front of him "I am Hercules, i'm here to help you" he said,his voice was melodic and quiet yet deep, "Yeah right" he turned away "I was like you once, I didn't want to give up the peaceful life that I had to go on a journey but that journey changed my life, I made friends,met people I couldn't even imagine if i had not gone on my journey,I met my family" Kako turned to him "Ok you're Hercules but i'm just a mortal, I can't do anything" he said tears coming from his eyes "You have been around evil so long it has begun to take your self confidence,don't let it don't let him win" Kako turned to Hercules "He killed my sister, what chance do I have against him?" Kako whispered "Exagora is alive,wherever you heard that is false" Kako looked up shocked "How do you know that?" "Because if she had died she would be in the Elysium fields, I scoured the fields myself, she is not there" responded Hercules "So there's a chance that she's alive?' he said his mood brightening "Yes,but you can only save her if you are strong enough both in your body and in your heart" Hercules stood and put his muscled hand on Kako's shoulder "I believe in you,you can do this" Hercules turned and walked up back into the light as the clouds closed up behind him. "Alright Heracles, if you believe in me,I know I can do this evil be prepared, because once i'm strong enough i'm coming after you" He stood,determined,fire lighting up his eyes and raced home. Kako opened the door and gasped evil was holding fear by the neck,the old woman struggling for her life "Thought you could hide from me you little weakling? Disguising yourself as fear? "Put her down now!" Kako yelled grabbing the closest item he could find a giant wooden spoon from the pot on the fire and

launching himself at Evil, Evil swatted at him like a bug and he flew back, the boiling water from the pot spilling all over him, he screamed "Kako run!" whispered the old woman "You thought you could hide from me?" as an insufferable old hag?" her body started to shake as Kako watched in horror as the woman's skin fell off into a puddle. "NOOOO!" Kako screamed,turning away As hot tears welled up in his eyes. "Kako" came a quiet voice "It's okay Kako" he looked up "where fear had once stood was a gorgeous woman with golden locks cascading down her face and a blue toga that shone like the oceans covering her body, she was no longer an old woman,in fact she looked no older than 30 years old, with beautiful blue eyes "Who are you?" Kako whispered "I am Hope,I disguised myself as fear so that I could help you prepare for the day you would leave on your "Quiet woman!" evil screamed enraged as his hand began to melt through her neck, evil turned and jumped through the window "NO! Her raced after them but Evil was too fast "Find me,and hope will be returned to the people" he heard her words echo on the wind. "Come tomorrow I will defeat evil,and get my mother and sister back I swear to you Hercules I will." he looked towards the sky, determined to set things right. The next morning he woke at sunrise, and packed a bag, he heard a thump from his wardrobe,curious he opened it "A package wrapped in cloth fell out. There was a note attached "My dearest Kako, at times it may seem dark,as if there is no light and you will be blind stuck in the shadows forever, but do not lose hope, you can do it,this will help you on your journey-believe in yourself just like I believe in you-Hope" he unwrapped it, the package contained a sword, it was long and black with a white handle and his name carved into it. He slid it onto his waist. And turned towards the steps suddenly there was a crack of thunder from outside and a flash of light shot into his room, Hercules was seated with a small boy with brown hair and a green tunic on his bed "Kako this is my son Peiri if you don't mind he will be coming with you on your journey. "Sure" Kako responded Peiri looked up at his father "Do me proud son,remember you can call on me whenever you need help and I shall come" said Hercules, in a crack of lightning Hercules was gone. "Ready to go?" asked Kako Peiri nodded Kako grabbed his satchel and they set off down the road unsure of what would come next. They kept walking till sundown. "Let's make camp for the night okay?' whispered Peiri Kako turned,surprised Peiri had said nothing since leaving the hollow. "Okay sounds good" they found a grassy plain near a river and settled down on some logs, "I can make a fire if you can gather some wood" Peiri nodded ,shuffling off towards the trees. In a few minutes he had returned with some old tree branches "Great""Thanks" said Kako soon they had a fire going "I'll go find some food" whispered Peiri, "Do you want some help?" asked Kako but Peiri had already disappeared into the woods, he shrugged turning towards the stream and aiming his spear at a large silver salmon. After catching 3 salmon he returned to the campsite, deciding to wait on Peiri for dinner. after a little while Peiri was still not back, Kako was getting worried "Peiri?hey Peiri?" something was not right. He grabbed his sword and Pieris bow and arrows as he raced towards the forest and after wandering around tripped over something "Peiri!" he leaned over to the young god who was unconscious and covered in scratches "He won't wake,well not soon anyways" came a voice he looked up, a man was standing there wearing a dark purple tunic and had silvery hair held back in a ponytail "Who are you?what have you done to him?" he yelled at the man "I am superbia" he said with a smirk I am one of the seven deadly sins of man "What did you do?" "I absorbed his energy and it was delicious although a little spicy for my taste" Superbia smirked "well you brought me desert so I suppose I should thank you" Superbia was coming closer "Hercules Help!" Kako screamed, suddenly a bolt of lightning came between Superbia and Kako, in the lightning's place stood Hercules "What happened Kako?"Peiri!" Hercules raced over to his son holding his head in his arms "Is he okay?" asked Kako anxiously "He will be fine, Superbia on the other hand will not be,he is a chaos energy the right hand of evil, he is pride every hero has it starting out, and Superbia took advantage of Peiri's" "What do I do?" "Fight Kako use the sword,do not show fear,remember what your mother taught you" "remember you are the son of a god" Kako nodded he knew about his father Epimetus. "Now stand and fight do not back down until you have beaten him when he is finished his soul will return to where it came from Pandora's box" "Now fight Kako you can do this" Kako nodded picking up his sword and heading towards Superbia "You think you can take me on little boy?" Superbia taunted dodging Kako's blows "You can't do this your just a boy, nothing compared to your mentor Hercules" "I know i'm no Hercules and I am just a boy but I can do this if I try!" he raced at superbia,catching him off guard and slicing through him,superbia winced and turned to smoke "This isn't over brat,there will be others" came Superbia's voice as he vanished into the night air. Kako dropped the sword and fell to the ground exhausted. "Well done Kako well done" he turned Hercules was carrying Peiri "where are you staying?" asked Hercules "We made camp a little ways from here,Peiri went to get some berries and herbs,I went off to catch some fish when I returned he wasn't back yet." "part of a journey is making sure that your partners are safe as well" said Hercules, Kako avoiding his eye and turning the fish over in the fire, the flames dancing like a thousand stars in the night sky. "Fire is destruction but it is also protection,you have a bright fire inside of you Kako but you can only succeed if you learn to work with it and not against it." Kako turned "You can use your fire if you prefer" "I don't think i'm ready for this Hercules, a sword maybe but powers,a journey..it's just not me. "Don't doubt yourself Kako your stronger than you realize. They turned and heard a noise Peiri was leaning up "Peiri!" exclaimed Kako "What happened?" he asked groggily "It's my fault I should have come with you i'm sorry Peiri" said a sullen Kako "Taking responsibility is a noble thing to do Kako but Peiri is also to blame here, how many times have I told you do not let your guard down, this isn't Olympus Pierry there's no Aphrodite to heal your injuries and tell you everything is going to be okay" Hercules said softly, grasping his son's shoulder, Pieri looked up at his father "This is man's world there are dangers here that cannot and should not be underestimated Superbi took advantage of you, you cannot let this happen again do you understand me?" Hercules said looking down at his son "Yes father I understand,I am sorry" Hercules stood "I will train you Kako, but only if your willing to believe in yourself" "What's your choice? Go back to your village or keep going and fight to save hope for this world" Hercules stared down at Kako "I will fight" said Kako, picking up his sword "Good choice now come at me," said Hercules grinning. Kako picked up his sword and raced at Hercules. Over the next three weeks they trained,getting better both physically and emotionally. Finally on the evening of the third week Hercules stood from the tree stump "I must return to my father's side at Olympus,Go and find evil you can do this" said Hercules,grinning at the two boys that had become men over the span of just three short weeks "Evil is going down" said Kako confidently "I'll let my uncle Hades know to expect him then" Hercules said smiling as he vanished in a burst of lightning "Kako turned to Peiri "Come tomorrow morning we set out,then evil is mine" Peiri nodded "I will be by your side every step Kako I promise" they shook on it and fell asleep knowing that they're solemn vow of friendship would always remain. They woke at daybreak and packed up their things. "My father said we have to head towards the mountains, that Evil's lair is on the highest peak" Peiri had pulled out a mystical map that showed their location and the time it would take to get to their mountains. "Which peak is it?" asked Kako "Vounó skión" replied Peiri "I don't like the sound of that" said Kako as they kept walking "Vouno skion, the mountain of shadows","The legend says that no man has ever gone in there and made it out" said Peiri, feeling slightly nervous "Well we are not man and we will make it out,it's time to end this once and for all" they nodded "We've reached the mountain" said Peiri looking up and craning his neck, seeing a vortex of dark energy and lightning swirling endless at the top of the mountain. "Let's end this" said Kako determined. They headed up the mountain "Is it getting foggier?" asked Peiri "Well we are pretty high up" replied Kako "Oww!" Peiri said stopping and grabbing his foot "What's wrong?" asked Kako "I stubbed my foot on a rock" Kako froze,his skin going pale "That's not a rock" they looked ahead miles and miles of skeleton bodies were piled up, Pieri had stubbed his toe on the spear of what looked to be a soldier from a long forgotten battle. "Let's just keep going" said Kako, his voice shaking,he gulped. They walked for what seemed like forever among the discarded skeleton warriors "What's that noise?" asked Peiri who was looking paler than usual. Then Kako heard it, a cold chill went down his spine they heard blood curdling screams coming from up ahead and a form came racing from the mist. The man was in his 60's wearing a ripped and blood soaked tunic, he stumbled and fell grasping onto Kako's shirt "Turn back! You have to turn back!" he said his voice crackled with fear and panic "What is it?" asked Peiri "It's inhuman,a monster unlike anything i've ever seen before!" the man dropped to the ground and screamed as a blacklike tentacle grabbed him and pulled him back "save yourselves! Before it's too late!" he screamed, as the tentacle pulled him back as he clawed at the dirt. The man's body vanished behind the turn in front of them they heard a blood curdling roar and a splashing noise as they saw warm,red blood dripping down the hill, "Too late to turn back now" said Peiri unmoving,as if he was frozen in place. "Right let's go" said Kako taking a big gulp, they continued forward until they came to the turn, they kept going and then mistakenly Kako looked down gasping, the man's body had been ripped in half,his head missing and the rest of him screwn all over the ground "There's no other way we have to fight this" said Kako he looked towards Pieri and nodded continuing down the path,it made a sharp turn and they heard a squelching sound, it sent goosebumps down both their spines. As they continued forward they saw it, a giant 60 foot tall creature like a giant skeleton, my long arms that you could see the bone through with only a thin layer of flesh,the skin hung from it's bones like a wet sheet in the wind. And then the rest of it emerged from the den it had three heads, all were white, with ripped flesh stuck to its head in chunks, it turned towards the two heros opening one of it's mouths it was a bright red mouth and giant black teeth that looked like they could rip through flesh like wind through a a giant black tongue, "What's that?" asked Kako "on it's middle head there was a sign, a wooden board attached to a piece of rope "I'm a little more occupied with its heads" said Pieri. The creature sniffed the air crawling out from its den "Run" whispered Pieri, as he prepared to make a run for it, Kako grabbed his sleeve "We don't run,we fight,this creature devoured thousands and sent them to the underworld it has to be stopped" " now go on that cliff up there i'll try to distract it"whispered Kako. Pieri nodded, climbing up the side of the mountain opposite them "Hey! Over here!" yelled Kako the creature turned, it's heads smirking as it headed towards Kako, before he could react it swung him into the mountain wall hard,he gasped out as he dropped into a pile of mud, the creature turned towards him "Hey up here!" he heard Pieri whistle as the creature turned towards him. The creature growled and moved towards Pieri who fired a shot into its eye. It growled and swung him into the mountain rock beside him, the bow skidded to the edge right above Kako "Pieri run!" yelled Kako as Pieri took off "Wait why hasn't it come after me, maybe it" a thought struck him "He can't see me! It must rely on smell and hearing alone! Then that means.." he saw it, a delicate part of skin on the creature's chest he grabbed one of Pieri's fallen arrows and raced at the creature, jumping on it's back, he wedged the arrow into its chest a small black shape falling out, the creature howled, the wooden board slipped from its neck and onto the floor, Kako saw it "Pieri hurry! Before it finds its heart!" Pieri jumped off the cliff, racing towards Kako and up the stairs, Kako cast one last look at the creature and raced after Pieri, finally at the peak they slowed to catch their breath "What was that thing?" said Pieri "Ira" said Kako still catching his breath "What?" asked Pieri "Wrath" another sin of humanity,people's anger at the creature made him into what he was,it wasn't his fault" Kako said "Let's keep going" said Pieri. Kako nodded as they raced up the stairs of evil's lair,arriving at the top Kako spotted "Mother!" he yelled as they raced towards the seemingly unconscious Hope Kako heard the sheath of a sword, and pulled his out meeting evil's blade "Well well little whelp you made it up here i'm surprised my pet didn't eat you" said Evil smirking "Let me mother go evil!" Kako yelled at him "No I don't think I will, I've drained most of her energy i'm just waiting on her to die" he cackled out loud "NO!" Kako yelled,tears threatening to spill over. "Let her go and you can have me" he whispered "Kako no!" you can't give yourself up! "Uhm tempting offer but I don't think so whispered evil his words dripping with malice. "Now!" yelled Kako launching himself at evil, he swung his blade, the energy causing evil to shake and evaporate as they raced towards Hope. Kako pulled his mother's head into his lap, tears spilling over his eyes

"I'm so glad that I got to raise you,be your mother if only for a little while Kako my sweet boy, you have done me proud, I always knew that you were destined for great things" as Hope's eyes slid shut and she turned to dust "No,No come back" Kako "She's gone i'm so sorry" Peiri patted his friend's shoulder, Hope's ashes were growing warm, as they flew up into the sky,the dust spreading all over, "Now the world has hope,and so do I,I will find my sister whatever it takes, and I will not stop until i've beaten evil and restored the balance" said Kako standing up "I think not" he felt something sharp through his body as he looked down a black sword was straight through his heart "I may have a use for you yet" laughed evil as everything started spinning "Exagora,Peiri, Mother forgive me" Kako whispered

As his eyes slid shut he heard a clap of thunder and Hercules and Peiri racing towards him as the world went black.


End file.
